


I Love Feelings (Even if they are Artificial)

by Sup_yall_its_Katt_0v0



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Fluff, Ghost Possession, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Snake Jaguar, i am sorry if this is trash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:41:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23345665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sup_yall_its_Katt_0v0/pseuds/Sup_yall_its_Katt_0v0
Summary: When it comes to the five senses, Morro has always felt like he has had a filter on them. As a ghost, things just aren’t as soft, or sound as clear, or taste as sweet. So he asks Zane for some help. And Zane happily agrees.But, unbeknownst to both of them, there might be a few side-affects to there games.
Relationships: I think that's it - Relationship, Morro/Zane, Zane/Morro, possible hints to other ships later on
Kudos: 27





	1. The Smell of Roses

“Are you sure you’re still okay with doing this?” Morro asked, placing another light pink candle onto the floor, “I know it can feel a bit… _constricting_ when I, um, take over.”

Zane turned away from lighting the candles on the bedside table to look into Morro’s eyes tenderly. The glow from the dozens of tiny flickering lights bouncing off of Zane’s metallic skin was almost aetherial. Morro could feel his cheeks warm and butterflies fill his stomach; just like when they first started dating. 

Zane smiles before saying, “I trust you, Morro. I always have,” he then turned to continue lighting the rest of the candles, “Now is that the last candle we have?”

Morro snapped out of his daze saying, “Oh, um yeah this is the last one,” He held it out to Zane before asking, “Mind giving me a light?”

Zane silently opened his matchbook and, in one swift motion, pulled out a matchstick and scraped it along the bottom igniter. A small hiss could be heard as the flame was brought to life. Zane carefully handed the match to Morro. They lit the rest of the newly bought candles that surrounded their room. 

When all was said and done, there were about four dozen burning pink candles positioned into a multilayered crescent moon shape. The two ninja sat facing each other, Zane was in the middle of the semicircle while Morro sat just at the edge of the opening. The soft warmth radiating from the candles was doing nothing to calm the flustered heat boiling beneath Zane’s skin. Morro, on the other hand, couldn’t feel much of the temperature shift as he was holding onto Zane’s hands and focusing on what he needed to do next.

“So you’re still sure about this?” Morrow shuddered.

“ _Yes_ ,” Zane whispered.

Morro pulled Zane closer and could feel himself start to faze further and further into his boyfriend's body. Zane felt his conscience begin to be drawn into the back of his mind; it almost felt like his body was being bound by a tight hug. His vision was slightly fogged around the edges and he could feel his breath begin to go shallow. A sharp pang of worry shot through Zane’s mind before he took in a deep breath and relaxed. _Everything is going to be fine_.

Morro could feel Zane being pushed back into the passenger seat of the mind. He took in a deep breath and was assaulted by the scent of roses. The smell was so intoxicating it gave Morro a headache. But, oh, that sweet floral fragrance! So pure and delicate. Morro positioned Zane’s body into more of a meditation-like stance before closing his eyes and taking in another big gulp of air. 

Inhale tranquility. Exhale tension. 

Inhale control. Exhale chaos.

Inhale love. Exhale hate.

This went on for hours. Inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale. The candles were slowly starting to morph into wax puddles. Morro was in a more relaxed and loosen up state of mind, while Zane was in _pure ecstasy_. Each of them starting to doze off into a dream.

\------------------------

A sudden knock on the door followed by, “Dinner’s almost ready guys!” was enough to snap Morro awake. 

“We’ll be there in a sec,” Morro called back in Zane’s voice. 

Morro rolled his shoulders back and took one last breath of rose before stepping out of Zane’s body. He quickly opened up a window and, with a flick of the wrist, blew out all of the remaining candles. The smoke gracefully flowed out of the room and into the night sky. Morro looked back to Zane who was still sitting on the floor.

Morro ambled towards him and reached his hand out, “We should do this again.”

“Yes, we should,” Zane gushed as he was helped up. 

Morro was so over the moon about getting to experience this moment, and possibly continuing it later on, that he didn’t notice the state Zane was in. Zane had a noticeable dark blue blush on his face and was swaying from side to side. His half-lidded eyes were cloudy while also having an affectionate shine to them. Hand in hand, Morro practically dragged Zane to the dining room. 

They swiftly took their seats at the edge of the table as the rest of the ninja shuffled into the room. Everyone was talking about their day and taking bets on what Cole had cooked up, or rather burned, for tonight’s dinner; all while Zane was off in his own little world. It wasn’t until Morro and Kai were getting into a playful argument did Morro start to catch on to this change in behavior.

“And that’s how _I_ saved your butt!” Kai gloated, a wicked smirk plastered on his face.

“ **You** saved **me**? Ha! That’s not how we remember it. Right, Zane?” Morro exclaimed looking towards his boyfriend.

It was then that Morro really looked at Zane. He noticed the blush, the lidded eye, the shallow breaths, and the blissful smile.

“Hey, are you alright snowflake?” Morro whispered.

“Yeah, never better,” Zane giggled.

Okay, something was _definitely_ wrong. Morro placed one hand on Zane’s back to steady him while his other hand cupped the blue blushing cheek in an attempt to have Zane focus. But, all of this just prompted Zane to snuggle his face deeper into Morro’s palms. Morro could feel himself start to feel flustered before stuttering,

“I-I think we should, um, sk-skip dinner tonight, hun. And just...” 

“All right guys, dinner is served!” Cole shouted as he walked out of the kitchen with multiple plates topped with an unknown sizzling black substance.

Cole handed out all of the plates with an air of accomplishment surrounding him. Everyone around the table shared strained smiles and were hesitant to pick up their silverware, some were poking at the so-called “food” in front of them. These were the few times Morro was happy to have stunted senses; he easily let go of Zane and rapidly started shoving his face with the mystery meat in hopes of getting Zane, and himself, out of the room faster.

“This smells absolutely _delicious_ Cole” Zane chimed, as his elbow rested atop the table and propped his chin up.

“Why thank you, Zane,” Cole huffed, while the rest of the table replied with,

“Really!?”

Zane sloppily picked up his fork and scooped a piece up and ate it. Everyone had their eyes trained on him as if he had grown a second head. Zane simply swallowed the charred piece of meat and hummed in delight. 

He took another bite, and then another, and then another as he continued to enjoy dinner. Everyone else, aside from Morro who had started speeding through his plate again and Cole who had started on his place moments before, gazed at each other in a debate on whether to follow Zane’s example or not.

Lloyd took it upon himself as the leader to briskly grab his fork and stab a chunk out of the mass in front of him. And, with a shaky hand, he brought the piece up to his mouth and took a bite. Let’s just say that Lloyd had the most disgusted look on his face before falling off his chair, causing Jay to cackle like a witch while everyone abruptly stood up to see if Lloyd was alright.

Morro took this as his queue to grab Zane by the wrist and beeline it to their room. The whole way was filled with Zane’s non-stop giggling. Morro hurriedly shuffled the two of them into the room before locking the door behind them. 

“Zane. Zane, look at me!” Morro clutched onto Zane’s shoulders and made sure he had direct eye contact before continuing, “Are you alright? How are you feeling?”

Zane tilted his head to the side like a confused puppy before smiling again.

“Yes! I feel so...so _happy_ and _calm_ ,” Zane eagerly nodded, a long yawn followed soon after, “Maybe a bit sleepy too.”

Morro sighed as he led Zane to their bed. He delicately tucked Zane into the blankets and gave him a kiss on the forehead. Zane was out like a light, and Morro started peeling away at the pink wax that littered the floor. 

\------------------------

The next morning Morro shielded his eyes from the rising sun that filtered through the window. Apparently he had fallen asleep on the desk next to the bed. Speaking of the bed, he looked over to see Zane sitting in the middle of it meditating. 

“Goog...good morning?” Morro said with a worried tone to his voice.

Zane cracked his eyes open and looked over to Morro with his more signature awareness to his movements, “Good morning Morro.”

“Do you, um, remember _anything_ from last night?” Morro asked.

“Yes. I let you possess me and we meditated together for a few hours. And then we ate a lovely dinner with the rest of the family. Oh! I should go tell Cole that he’s come a long way with this cooking!” Zane answered.

“Well, let’s not get ahead of ourselves, frosty,” Morro laughed to himself as he continued saying, “But, um, I think you should really know what happened last night. I think it started when I left your body...”

And Morro filled the missing holes in Zane’s memory. The weird look in his eyes, the unsteady balance, the disaster during dinner. And they talked about if they really wanted to try this _thing_ between them again. 

After a long conversation filled with questions and debate, both lovers decided that they would continue these activities...but only after dinner; or at least when the rest of the team was gone. They don't know if these side-effects would linger later on, but they didn’t let that bother them too much.

One thing was for sure though...

None of the ninja will ever forget the day Cole’s cooking almost put Lloyd in a coma.


	2. A Song To Worship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If y’all want to jam out like how Morro does in this chapter, then I would suggest listening to the album “Worship” by “A Place To Bury Strangers”. 
> 
> But if ya just want to listen to a song, then I would suggest “Why I Can’t Cry Anymore” by the same band/album. 
> 
> WARNING! This band is loud, like really LOUD. So, please don’t go and listen to them with the volume on full blast y’all.

It’s not like Morro couldn’t hear _at all_. It’s more like he couldn’t distinguish between different timbres. Everything around him was the same monotone note over and over again. But, not today! No, today he was going to finally enjoy music like back in the old days…like back in the living days.

“So, we’ll probably be back in a few hours. Think you guys can hold down the fort until then?” Nya jokingly asks Morro and Zane.

“Yeah, yeah, hope you guys have fun at dinner,” Morro replied as he practically pushed everyone out of the front gates. 

The ninja had decided some time ago that every Friday the team would go out into Ninjago City and try out a new restaurant. And, as another Friday came rolling along, the team was all dolled up and ready to head out to the grand opening of a formalwear restaurant. Well, except for Morro and Zane who had opted out earlier that day.

“Stay safe and call us if anything happens,” Zane said as he waved the others goodbye, “You guys go and have a good time.”

Consecutive “Goodbye”s and “See you soon”s was said throughout the group as they headed to the city. The crisp night air was starting to settle in as Zane watched Morro quickly run back inside the temple. It reminded Zane of a little kid being told that they could pick out as much candy as they wanted at the grocery store. Zane slipped inside the temple not a minute later and could hear Morro in there room shuffling around. As he peeked inside, he could see Morro sitting in front of a huge stereo system fidgeting with the different knobs and switches.

“Are you almost ready?” Zane asks. 

“Almost,” Morro replied with excitement, “I just need to make sure everything is _perfect_.” 

Morro doubled checked that all of the equipment was properly plugged in and ready to go. It took the two lovers weeks to find, and sneak inside, all of the pieces to there sound system. But, as Morro carefully plucked out the CD from its case, it became clear that it was all going to be worth the trouble when Zane saw the sparkle in his eyes and the giddy smile plastered on his face. 

“Haha, I haven’t been able to enjoy this album in years!” Morro exclaimed while he popped the CD into the disk tray, “You’re still okay with this, right?”

“Yes,” Zane said as he helped Morro up from the ground. 

Morro gave Zane one last broad smile before pulling him into a loving hung. Zane could feel Morro loosen his grip as he slowly fazes into his body. That familiar feeling of his mind being pushed to the side was strong this time around, and the calm tones that were present in their last excursion were replaced with a hyper shot of adrenaline. 

Morro rolled Zane’s shoulders back in an attempt to release his tension. He continued to crack his neck and knuckles as he started to get the feel for his boyfriend’s metal body. He looked back at the stereo system and could feel himself become more ecstatic. Morro took a deep breath before reaching over to press play.

The piercing volume of sound hit Morro first, and he knew that any normal person’s hearing would be forever damaged if they were listening alongside them. The whole room visibly trembled along with the music, as Morro’s heart started to pick up in pace. He could feel each and every beat pass through him like a shock of electricity. 

“Whoo!” Morro cried in delight as he aggressively lurched forward to the lively tempo.

The scratchy and violent noise spewing out the speakers rejuvenated Morro’s soul. His body moved side to side in a very rugged and forceful manner. He could feel the lyrics stab at his heart lustfully, and he couldn’t get enough of it. All of his fears and worries were thrown out of the window and replaced by a more primal urge deep in his gut. 

Zane, on the other hand, was at the mercy of this whirlwind of emotions. He felt the fiery passion behind the song and the pent up rage inside of Morro. It was exhilarating, it was _freeing_! All of these instinctual emotions being blended into one another was thrilling, to say the least. 

Both parties could tell that their powers were starting to be affected by the vicious range of sounds and feelings. With Morro immersing himself further into the music and Zane clawing at these vivid emotions, their powers started to merge into one. And with each step Morro took, the wind mercilessly slashed across the room and frost started to manifest on the edges of there furniture and walls.

As the climax of the song started to reach its peak, the wind roared alongside with the frenzied tempo. Ice wildly sprouted across the floor and shattered from the defining volume before icing over another layer. Multiple pieces of furniture in their room were being sliced up in the prosses, as their sound system laid completely unharmed. 

It continued like this for what seemed like forever. Each song played one after the other, with each piece having a similar but different special effect on the two lovers. 

\-----------------------

If you asked Cole, he would say that the new restaurant had some of the best food he has ever tasted. Nothing can compare to Zane’s cooking, of course, but tonight’s dinner was just so delicious. The pan-fried Kobe beef sirloin was out of this world, and those tangy plum rice balls were so favorable, oh and don’t even get him started on the desserts. 

As all of the ninja came closer to the temple, they could hear a loud screeching noise and then silence. 

“What the hell was that?” Kai asked.

“I have no idea,” Nya said as she headed inside.

“It kind of sounded like music,” Lloyd remarked, before heading to the kitchen to put up the leftovers.

“If so, then those two are going to blow the house into next Tuesday!” Jay laughed as he helped Lloyd with the food. 

“I’ll go check on them,” Cole said with the intent to hopefully convince Zane into replicating the desserts from the restaurant.

As Cole rounded the corner to the hall where all of there rooms were, he could tell that something was a bit off. A patch of ice could be seen extending out from under Zane and Morro’s bedroom door, and the hallway had a steady draft wafting through it. He could hear shuffling from inside the room as he got closer to it, and before he could make his presence known to the two lovers he heard Morro pant,

“Wow, that felt _amazing_.”

“We definitely need to do this again,” Zane huffed as if he was out of breath and exhausted. 

Cole could feel a hot blush of embarrassment color his cheeks and ears. _Did he catch them at a bad time_! He slowly backed up from the door and headed to the living room. Maybe he could ask Zane to make his desserts tomorrow when he was more...appropriate. 

\-----------------------

On the other side of that bedroom door, the CD had reached the end of the album and Morro had fazed out of Zane. The exhaustion from all of the energy wasted on dancing was present to both men. And, although the music had stopped, both of them still had an urge to move with the new spark of life in their hearts.

“Wow, that felt _amazing_ ,” Morro said before collapsing on the bed. 

“We definitely need to do this again,” Zane replied as he stood there for a minute with a thoughtful expression on his face before continuing, “Morro, are you still up for doing something else tonight?”

Morro propped himself up onto his elbow as he looked over to Zane and saying, “Um, yeah I’m down for anything else you want to do. What did you have in mind?”

Zane wordlessly reached out for Morro to hold his hand. Morro took the hand and was dragged out of there room. When they passed the living room, he could see everyone turn their heads in curiosity as to what they were up to. But, Zane paid them no mind, still sprinting to the desired location. 

Once they reached the garage, Zane leads Morro to his side and stopped in front of a tarped vehicle. In one big sweeping motion, Zane pulled back the black tarp to reveal a sleek white motorcycle laying underneath. The bike itself looked like it was made for speed, with elegant gold and blue accents across its face. Morro wanted to inspect the bike a bit more but was met with a face full of helmet. 

When he looked back up, Zane had changed his appearance into something a little more radicle. His white T-shirt has been replaced by a black biker jacket with pink and blue designs etched onto its features. His attentive and calm posture was now slack and loose. And his soft smile was replaced with a devilish smile.

“Snake...Snake Jaguar?”

“Haha, the one and only, baby!” Zane replied as he straddled the bike and revved up its engine. 

Morro could only stand there in silence as he was presented with the known bad boy side to Zane. 

“Well, _what are you waiting for_?” 

Morro quickly slipped on his helmet before climbing onto the bike. He tenderly wrapped his arms around Zane’s waist and could feel the rumble of the engine. Without warning, Zane firmly twisted the throttle and accelerated the bike out of the temple. As they sped off into the night, Morro could tell that Zane was in control now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two is done, son! This chapter was really fun to write and I hope it translates decently. 
> 
> Toon in next Friday for chapter 3!

**Author's Note:**

> Haha, this chapter was really fun to write and I hope to have chapter 2 up by next Friday (Maybe even sooner!). 
> 
> Y’all stay safe out there, peace.
> 
> Edit: Hey y'all, if you're coming back to this fic, and see that chapter one looks a bit different, all I did was (hopefully) fix the spacing.


End file.
